


Jungle

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jungle, Music, Song - Freeform, X Ambassadors, lyric - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are trapped in Purgatory with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungle

_Entry #1 for the[Album Writing Fanfic Challenge](http://mrs-squirrel-chester.tumblr.com/post/150078561807) _

* * *

Purgatory was dark. No. The word dark was reserved for things that were void of all color. Purgatory had colors, they were just dim; bleak and depressing. More on the grey color spectrum than anything else. Even Dean’s rich pine and honey eyes were faded here. You fucking hated it.

In Purgatory, you, Dean, and Benny were neck-deep in battle. It was bloody. Messy. Thirty-one flavors of bottom dwelling nasties. Hell, most days it felt like 360 degree combat. Hell, most days it **was** 360 degree combat; Dean at your back and Benny at your side. Crudely made weapons in hand and vampire teeth bared, the three of you made a hell of a team.

But there was something about being there… Dean said it best one night, “It feels pure.” And God help you, you knew exactly what he was talking about. Sure, you didn’t feel that way in the beginning.

Your back was plastered to Dean’s, your hand gripped tight in his, and two sets of eyes were wide as you took in your surroundings. It didn’t take long to figure out where you had disappeared to when Dick Roman was killed. Asshole took you to Purgatory with him.

“Oh, Lord,” you croaked, throat tight and dry with disbelief.

“Ain’t no god in this jungle, sweetheart.”

And Dean was right. Any threads of religious belief leftover from your childhood were quickly severed. In fact, the longer you were there, the more you and Dean walked the line of doing whatever it took to survive and becoming one of the monsters in the heart of the jungle.

Walk the line, ha! Like it was there for you to choose. You had no fucking choice in the matter; doing what it took to survive or become a murderous psychopath. It was all the same to you, it just went by a different name.


End file.
